Ganandorf Kidnaps Star Princess
by LitViv
Summary: 1000


The moon princess arrived at the Hyrule, So in the city of Hyrule there was a young maiden was walking the concrete ground ever sense she was arriving she left her old world from new one and no more heartbroken or broken promise from him she looked everywhere where to lived and no where so she teleporting from Hyrule to outside the walls and then she started to get tired from all the walking so she used her powers to swank her bags and put it inside her pocket and she begins to falls asleep mm where I'm I Mother where did you take me um I'm not mad at you really but I'm glad you took me away so yea but we're I'm I you're In Hyrule my daughter gasps huh my yes how you come together by your lovingly dear of me yes oh missed you daddy I know so she lies down on the ground and sleep mm I'm really I'm tired so when Ganandorf ask his servant to prepare his horse to ride out so he get on his horse and ride be back at sunrise if I found a bride hyha so he ran his horse fast to search a bride before it's to late agh and when he'll smelled a fire so he stops his horse so he left it behind and walked towards it spot mm and there a woman with a big bag and she was sleeping while she was breathing and turn around and she opened her eyes and looked up ah sorry I wasn't meant to scared you oh no it's just I've never met anyone with green skinned before you shouldn't be here I was tired he walked towards her huh come with me to where my home oh don't worry I won't let anything happen to you ok he took her hand agh um yes you're hand is in my ass I know but what about my bag and snapped into his home where's it go waiting for you let's go Kay so he went to his horse while he's hoisted himself with her agh but then he say hahy but then there'd were being watch by the hero of time who named is Link he saw Ganandorf with a maiden that he never seen her before with the color of raven nest and white pearl skinned and wondered what she will feel like of being fuck by him but she was being taken by him what you're name hm Demelza Vivian angel why and you I'm called Ganandorf oh why you want with me I needed a bride me yes but we're barely known each other yes I know but we will ok but I thought your after princess Zelda I wish she'd doesn't need me awww poor u she rub his breaded cheeks I think you're are very handsome in your own way moans what I really needed a nice hot bath why I smelled like a wet cat I know a place where I'II take you there oh thank you he clicked at his horse onward so when they ride hard towards the spring-water so they came and he lowered himself with her against his horse oh my What you're strong yes I know so he begin to walked to spring see wowed it's beautiful it is isn't yes he grasps her soft head to his but not as beautiful as you oh giggles and blushed she placed her hand on his chest and he look the color of her cheeks go ok she went towards it and she turned around and began to undressed Like his pants shirt boots bra and panties of her clothes and took a swan dive and splashes and say woohoo agh mm you know you could join me you know are you sure yes pls ok she turned around he to underdressing himself he walked onward he saw her nakedness and noticed her tattoos on her sides of her neck and it shaped of a angel wings he came towards her and caressing her body mm what you doing hm I'm admiring of your body really yes ok have you been with anyone no why he cheated on with someone a girl and I've been lonely ever sense why you're too beautiful to be alone you're sure you could feel to emptiness of my heart and soul and never ever let me go I will never let you go he lower himself to kiss her and holding her there mm and she's moans she grasped his big strong shoulders you know I've never lost my virginity my king he bites her lips she Yelp and he thrusts his tung into her mouth and fight for domanice and tasted her blood but they we're being watch by him Ganandorf I I can't yes you will but I he rub her vagina mm it's feel nice he lifted her up against his face agh ah you're are really strong yes ah he lick at her ooo and her long sexy legs on his shoulder mm ah I'm getting wet good moaned it's like we're being watched yes and no one will have you when i fucked you good both your holes are mine and mine aloneness you heard me yes so he brought her down then he turned her over to her face against his penis aww what kind a switch positions' is this suck me when I suck you're vagina again wha what so she grasped his penis and begin to suck him and lick him good he walked toward to ground of the forest and lies down against her so he gets comfy on the ground floor he moaned yes when he suck him he thrust her on her anus and gulping she taste his cum and swallowed it she falls down and gulp wow he goes to her and he lies down on her bosom against his chest mm what you'll see he spread her legs apart he look into her eyes what he lifted his penis against her entrance very slowly she nods and thrust her ah mm you ok yes go on do it he begins to thrusting her agh yes make me yours Ganandorf he a-blazed her oh fuck me good he kissed her and stop her from talking ah you're tearing my anus apart that's when I'm hopeful for it for you to bear my children in you agh so he goes up without losing her entrance and fucking her ahh he loved her breast goes up and down and her nipples are goes hardened yes Ganandorf he smirks her he came up and took her nipples and placed it on his mouth agh mm my dear mm you're mine I know sweetheart he took out his pants and rub his penis and saw them were making love each other she looked at him and winked at him enjoy it while it lasted so he goes to the another breast that has been left untouched by his mouths so he went down and he lifted he's upper lower half of his body and then she up ahh mm yes make that noises again no one is here to hear you call of your moaning About sing my angel ah ah agh I'm cumming yes take my seed into your womb and give me a child ah and then he came ahh you came in me damed you yes my darling Demelza I did and she lies down onto him and rub his chest and cheeks my lord hmm that was wonderful but I'm really sore sorry don't be it's worth it you made me bleed we're should be getting be going ok but my clothes are dirty and you sent my bags at your kingdom hm he gets up while she was on the grounds humming a tune and waiting for him so he went to get his clothes and come back already dressed and she looked at him and smiled so he took her hand and said here what my cape will hide you're nakedness kay and wrapped it around her and he pick her outfit and he lifted her up she hiss as in pain sorry I hurt you no don't worry I'II healed fast and carried her to his horse and went up and say let's ride he went away with her she turned and she'd her tears of not getting away and he noticed her sadness her future no more freedom and he'll will help her of getting her away from him for good his still there yes good why he saw you and your body and he wants you why cuss you're tight and warmly figure and you a woman but he cannot have you mm because I marked you to show who you belong but I can't be your property I'm a human being yes and a sexy one at the but I hushed my darling don't say anything ok but he lowered himself to salience her with a kiss on her lips against his she moans mm she turned away and looked at him with a sadness in her eyes and say save me pls I don't want to be owned by him pls Link


End file.
